


Could it be real?

by Watachan



Series: Voltron Bingo [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Future, M/M, Quantum Abyss (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: Work for the Voltron Bingo Round 2Prompts: Quantum Abyss + Vacation/Shore leave + Future + Family





	Could it be real?

 

In the Quantum Abyss, Keith had the time to experience flashes. Mostly of the past, but also a few of the future.

One of them stuck to him, making him wonder if it could actually happen. He hoped it would happen.

He knew about his feelings for Lance, ever since that day he came in his room, seeking some advice from his team leader, pouring his worries of having to stop being a Paladin. The worry in Lance’s face made his heart clench and his stomach twist. He wanted Lance to be happy, to feel he was needed in their team. So, he left to be with the Blade, so Lance could stay happy, as a Paladin of Voltron. And maybe, just maybe, Keith would stop this crush that would get him nowhere. A win-win.

As he was engulfed in a bright light again, he quickly saw himself, older and with an older Lance standing next to him. They were packing suitcases. It took a moment for Keith to notice a smaller pink suitcase with stickers all over it. Then, he heard quick footsteps and a little person jumped on his older self.

“Are we going now?” asked the little girl.

She had long brown hair, caramel skin like Lance and she wore a purple dress with leggings and opened shoes.

“Just a few more minutes, sweety.”

“You said that an hour ago.”

“What?” older Lance laughed. “It’s only been 10 minutes.”

“Lance, remember she can’t read time.”

“Come oooon!” said the girl while pulling at Keith’s arm.

His older self took her in his arms and put her on his shoulder.

“Can you finish without me? I’ll take my luggage and this little monster to the car.”

“Yeah, I’ll take her suitcase too.”

“I’m not a monster!”

She trashed a little but older Keith had a good grip on her, making sure she wouldn’t fall. She was full of energy, a little impatient it seemed and he honestly saw a lot of Lance in her. Definitely Lance’s daughter.

“Dad, let me go!”

And Keith’s eyes rounded as he noticed she was talking to his older self as he promised to put her down once they were at the car. He heard it, he wasn’t crazy, she had called his older self ‘dad’, right? He saw them exit a house, then older him put the suitcase in the trunk of the car then manhandled the kid until she was safely in his arms.

“Papa will be here soon, and then…”

“Cuba!” she said excitedly with her arms in the air.

He put a kiss on her round cheek while she giggled. Yes, that smile, it was Lance’s.

Next thing he knew, he was standing on the back of the space whale again. No cute little girl in his arms, no older Lance with stubbles gracefully framing his jaw or older him with long hair in a low ponytail; only him, his blue wolf and the fire he had been keeping alive until his mother came back.

He dropped to his knees and fought hard not to cry in frustration. What the hell?! Why would he see that? Could he achieve this future or was it just a temptation that he could never get? He almost screamed in frustration, his wolf whining and nudging him with his head in an attempt to console him. He had seen that flash of Shiro looking at him with anger, and a glint of murder in his eyes. Was this also to happen? He wondered if what he saw wasn’t just some illusions, things unreal and not happening at all.

It was 10 years later, that he looked at the bed where they were finishing to get the suitcases ready, and a flash of déjà vu hit him hard. Especially as little footsteps reached quickly his ears and he felt a little weight on his back.

“Are we going now?”

And he smiled. They were going to Cuba for a little well deserved vacation with their 5 years old daughter. He never thought about this flash he saw because them going to Cuba wasn’t new. They actually went there frequently, between holidays and birthdays.

He did exactly what he had seen a decade prior, until Lance came out of the house, locked it and put both suitcases in the trunk. Then, Keith grabbed at the back of his neck and kissed his husband, slow and tender, putting feelings into it. More than normally at least. Lance looked at him a little surprised.

“What was that about?” he smiled.

“Just wanted to enjoy what life gave me.”

Lance pulled him closer, their foreheads meeting. He was glad what he saw was true.


End file.
